Harry Potter and the Vampire
by meabeck
Summary: Harry is bitten by a vampire and gets some extra powers, he has to figure out what all the powers are and he recruits someone unexpected for help. This is my first published fanfic so any feedback would be appreciated. Un-betaed. Not complete.


**This will be slash I just don't know when it will happen. **

**Rated: M**

**I probably will not be updating this for a while, I only have one other chapter already written, I am uploading this now for a school project where I was supposed to take a risk and I decided on posting a story which I have never done before. **

**Please review so I can suck a little less :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this.**

I Thought They Were Shiny

"If you can't cook it, then you don't need to eat it!"

That was the last thing Vernon had hollered at him before the front door was slammed in his face barely missing his already bleeding nose. As he had turned away from the door to try and figure out what just happened he heard muffled through the door, "Petunia, get in the kitchen and fix what The Freak screwed up!"

He didn't get it, all he had done was drop the spoon he was using to stir dinner, that minor of thing did not normally result in such a full-out attack. Vernon only beat him for major things; even for him, dropping a spoon was at the very worst another reason to call him some extra names or even possibly a slap on the back of the head. Being cornered and repeatedly punched and kicked was way overboard.

No mater what was going on in Vernon's head, appearing bloodied and on the front porch _was_ a reason in Vernon's book to be beaten. So Harry had headed to his favorite place to think when he was in Little Whinging, the playground.

While on the walk Harry takes stock of all his injuries. His right shin twinged every time he steps on it, it feels almost like a perfect shoe print from when he drew his knees up to protect his already bruised ribs and Vernon stomped on it in retaliation. Speaking of bruised ribs, every inward breath feels like a hundred tiny red hot knives are trying to fly out of his sides. Then there was his collar bone which he could probably take Vernon's fingerprints from, if he was so inclined, from the many times he had shoved Harry to end with him pinned to the wall, trapped by Vernon's body. Last but not least, there is his head, feeling like he has his very own Weird Sisters concert going on inside. He's lucky he can even walk straight after all the times the back of his scull was bounced off the wall, plus there is his nose which has its very own heart beat apparently, and as he rubs it harry does not think it is in one peace. His mangled glasses are not helping with the pain any, as they barely manage to stay on his nose.

He slows his walking and takes a quick look around to make sure no one is looking and stops completely, takes his glasses off and whispers the incantation of one of the few wandless spells he has mastered. His glasses snap back into shape. Another whispered spell and his nose snaps back into shape, accompanied by a grunt. He continues walking the park into view.

"At least I won't end up with Snape's nose," Harry murmured._ I wonder why he didn't know this spell when he broke his. I guess he didn't have a Luna to tell it to him, that must have sucked, everyone should have a Luna. Whoa, I think I did hit my head too hard. Soon I'm going to start reaching Luna levels of thinking. _

Sitting on a swing, he can just see the sun starting to change colors. _Good thing it is still early in the summer or I would probably be freezing as well as throbbing._ He hears a rustle in the bushes behind him and starts to look over his shoulder when there is a sharp pain on his neck. He looks down and all he can see is a man's head and jaw length white blond hair and freezes up. _Why the hell is Malfoy biting me? _He catches a glance of the mans nose as he fights his eyes that are trying to close. _Oh, nope. Not Malfoy the nose is not stupidly pointy enough. _He weakly exclaims,_"_What?", as he tries to push the man off of him when he feels the man sucking. _Why the bloody hell is a stranger sucking my neck? _Is the last thing that goes through his mind as he feels the suction double and he sees black.

When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is the green leaves of a bush. He turns his head and reaches his hand up to his neck as it twinges and feels two small scabs right over what feels like a giant bruise. Completing his earlier aborted move, he looks over and sees the swing he was sitting in a while ago, it must have been a long while considering it is fully night now. Taking a quick look around, checking for the teething Malfoy impersonator, he rolls over to start to get up and licks his lips and realizes his mouth tastes really strong of blood, figuring it is probably from the bloody nose he stands and realizes that all of his pain from earlier is gone. _How the hell did that happen?_ He walks to the entrance of the park. As he sways under the streetlight he realizes that he is bloody starving. _It must be really late for me to be this hungry, maybe everyone is asleep and I can sneak something from the kitchen._ His eyes slowly blink close, he snaps them open as he leans dangerously backward. _Even if Uncle Vernon notices he should be asleep and I can deal with him tomorrow._ He slowly stumbles forward as he struggles to keep his eyes open. _Then again they could still be awake and want me to clean up the mess, no real way to tell the time. That could be a problem if I can't keep my eyes open long enough to see the mess. If they are awake Uncle Vernon was in one of his more evil moods, he probably locked the door. He did it often enough when I was younger and could not finish the outside chores before nightfall._

As he walks his eyes keep closing and he pops them open to only have them close again, but he keeps walking. _Even if I fall asleep I will probably just wake-up in a couple hours from the hunger pains._ As he finally reaches number 4 Privet Drive and tries the door knob, it doesn't turn, he sighs and closes his eyes as he rests his forehead on the door. His nose nearly twitches as he smells food from the other side of the door, it slides open. Harry starts with a grunt and gives the door a puzzled look and walks slowly inside. He notices lights on. _I guess they're not asleep. If I am lucky I can get in without anyone seeing me. I might be able to get a few bites in before they notice me._

Luck is not in his favor, Vernon sees him right off the bat when he looks up from the TV. "What are you doing here, Freak? I was payed good money to be rid of you and I am not going to give it back just because you can't die like a good little waste of space."

Harry hears him but not really, he is focused on the smell of food, the smell is confusing. He smells normal food from the kitchen and it is very nice smelling but the smell from the living room where Vernon is and a similar smell from upstairs seems delicious. He doesn't have time to try and figure it out. He needs to eat before Vernon gets on a role. If he gets in the kitchen he can grab something before Vernon remembers he is not supposed to eat. He might be able to sleep tonight without this pain.

Harry quickly walks into the kitchen ahead of Vernon and grabs an apple and a slice of bread, not exactly what he wants but they'll do since Vernon has followed him and his chance to grab anything else is gone. He quickly puts half the bread in his mouth and chews and takes a bite of the apple. They are not what he needs, he realizes but they will have to do because Vernon is there and he seems _slightly _upset.

"I asked you a question, Boy! What are you doing here, they said that I would not have to deal with you ever again. I am not giving that money back! I would have beat you for free, but they didn't need to know that, all you had to do was go outside and be killed. How can even a freak like you mess that up?

_ That delicious smell is in here now._

Harry just takes some more hurried bites of his apple. Vernon narrows his eyes at him.

"Dad what is going on?", Dudley asked as he lumbers down the last few stairs and enters the kitchen, "what is he doing here, I thought he was going to be gone for good?"

_ The smell is getting stronger, I need to find were that smell is coming from. Wait, what if this has something to do with that fake Malfoy, maybe now that he bit me I'll want to be anywhere his smell is. That sounds weird even for magic, that can't be right. Then what is this smell. _

Vernon turns to look at Dudley, "don't you worry about it, Duders, I'm dealing with The Freak." Vernon turns to look at Harry just as he takes a large bite of his apple. "Didn't I tell you that you are not allowed to eat tonight?" Harry just looks at him as he takes yet another bite. He has a funny look on his face as he reaches his hand up to rub at his upper lip.

"Get over here boy!" Vernon growls pointing to the spot in front of himself.

_ Maybe I shouldn't go near the smell until I can figure this out. Why is my lip all tingly? _

"Boy!"

Harry gives him a curious look and takes a few steps closer.

"I said over here Freak," Vernon snarls as he reaches out and grabs the back of Harry's neck and pulls him over to him.

Harry tenses as that delicious smell gets even stronger. Vernon smacks the back of Harry's head causing him to cough out the rest of the bite of apple. He tries to pull away to figure out what is going on, but Vernon won't let him go and he ends up with his face right by Vernon's neck. The next thing anyone knows Harry is biting Vernon's neck, and Dudley is yelling for his mum.

"What is it Duders," Petunia called from halfway down the stairs.

"The Freak has finally lost it and attacked Dad!"

"Vernon," Petunia gasped as she steps into the room.

_That tastes so good, what is it? I should open my eyes. But I am so tired. _"Vernon!" _When did Aunt Petunia get down here, I wonder if she knew about Uncle Vernon's plan to get rich quick. Oh, wow, that hunger is finally gone, what am I eating, how did it go away so quickly? I really need to see what is going on. _He forces his eyes to open a small crack. _What the hell!_

Harry bolts over to the sink to spit out what ever blood he can. He puts his mouth under the faucet to rinse the taste out.

"It's not bad enough that you are a freak, you're a vampire now too!" Petunia screams as she tries to cradle the massive shape that is her husband.

Dudley looks back and forth between them, "Vampire, but I thought they were shinny."

TBC...


End file.
